Bing Formento: Moving on with RPN 9
April 7, 2014 Solar Sports will use RPN as its carrying station for the MBA and KBL games. Tieng's station wins the bid, then expect him to make RPN, the sports and action channel to beat and they rated well. The news content of RPN-9's news programs Arangkada Balita and Newswatch under the Media ng Bayan with the help of Solar Sports to provide sports news. Hence, with Solar Sports' purchase of blocktime hours on IBC 13. We see on the RPN news are products of the government network people. To answer your question though, yes, their sports news always feature the results of the MBA games shown that day. RPN News and Public Affairs programs is under the media organization Media ng Bayan are strongly positioned to bring to ever-widening audiences the exciting, fast-paced and often turbulent events of the century. The network's programs that combine has outstanding talent, pluck, creativity and a greater respect for the intelligence and taste of the Filipino viewing public while RPN-9 with have the facilities to allow the broadcast of the MBA games, they would need a coveror to handle the actual games have the expertise of coming up with an extensive coverage of the games, particularly in the creatives part. In 2013, Solar Sports, under new management, brought the rights and aired the MBA games on Channel 9 by buying airtime from RPN-9, the government-run network. Arangkada Balita, RPN's evening news program representing the all broadcast newscast in the primetime slot (6:15 p.m.), offers a Filipino viewers of the masses with the day's headlines in a national news, political news, crime news and police reports, CCTV reports, public service, global news, sports news, weather forecast and entertainment news. Lazo wherein commentaries and the news reportage in the traditional news programs that are set in the highly competitive early evening news and public affairs block as delivered by the reinvigorated news reporting teams of RPN News and Public Affairs. Perfect Tandem RPN News and Public Affairs team is a dedicated and highly professional group of men and women. When asked about her expectations on the newest tandem, "I listen to programs with Angelique Lazo and he is a very substantive woman." No wonder. Angelique Lazo has been in the business and through networks for years, abreast with the quirks of the industry, and hailed by award-giving bodies as the Best Female Public Affairs Host (KBP, Golden Globe). Lazo has been the vanguard of RPN News' Arangkada Balita since 2001. Known for the feisty and fearless commentaries on radio and television, Lazo has made a mark in the industry as they produced some of the biggest stories of the nation of our broadcast journalists and our regional and international bureaus will give the most comprehensive coverage of the day’s events. News Calling "News is public service, especially with the amount of work you do and the coffee you drink." As Lazo is on TV and radio anchor, so RPN leaps ahead to challenge the next generation of Philippine broadcasting with an invigorated News and Public Affairs. Alongside Arangkada Balita, RPN is re-launching the longest-running English newscast on its late night slot: Newswatch now with Erik Espina and Cristina Peczon with Francisco Colayco on weeknights at 11 p.m. Promising a strong competition, RPN has just acquired new stateofthe art cameras that utilize discs instead of tapes, non-linear editing facilities, and a centralized server-based technology for its new programs. Aside from this, they also have satellite news gathering terminals with "flyaways" to be used in covering live events in Metro Manila, the provinces and remote areas, in addition to the OB vans, SNG vans and ENG vans that use microwave links to transmit audio and video. To boost its news team, RPN producers, reporters, directors and writers have also undergone strict and rigorous training workshop on revolutionary news delivery headed by the world-renowned news head and the broadcast journalist Marigold Haber-Dunca.